


My King

by Babe_Chan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bruises, Bruises & Love Bites, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, For a Friend, I dunno what else to tag, Light Dom/sub, Light breath play, Love Bites, NSFW, One Shot, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:52:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Straight up smut for a friend because who doesn't need Crowley smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My King

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> A friend was stressed about an exam and I promised to write this as motivation/help her calm down.  
> Hopefully you like it, sweetie, if not I’ll write another one.

“Come on now we’ve barely started,” Crowley cooed into your ear as his left hand trailed down your body, caressing the skin, before easily slipping two fingers inside you and smirked widely. “And yet you’re already soaking wet. But you’ve been such a good pet for your king, I think I’ll reward you.”

  
You moaned in response while he kissed down your neck, feeling of his beard scratching against your skin, and gripped the bedsheets tightly in your fists. It was hardly fair that you were completely naked while he was still dressed, his suitjacket and tie tossed off to the side.

  
“Tell your king what you want,” He spoke in between the kisses he trailed down your torso, leaving lovebites as he went, and stopped before he reached where you wanted him most. “And you’ll get what you want, darling.”

“I…want you to…make me feel good…m-my king.“ You choked on a whimper as he pulled his fingers out. “Make it so…everyone knows I’m y-yours.”

“See that wasn’t so difficult,” Crowley teased before gripping your hips so tightly bruises would be there in a few hours, you prop yourself up and lock eyes with the demon, while he left hickies on your thighs. “Just make sure you keep your eyes on me.”

  
Crowley dragged his tongue agonizingly slow across your cilt while he kept eye contact with you, your face heated up when he gave you a wink. Letting out a rather lewd groan his beard scratched your thighs, he knew how much you loved the sensation, moaning loudly when he slowly began pumping two of his fingers in and out of you. He curled his fingers just right to make your back arch, his tongue swirling around your cilt, chucking as you moaned his name.

Your legs trembled as he brought you closer, the heat pooling in your gut was almost too much for you to handle but there was something missing, before he stopped altogether and earned a small whine from you.

  
“Why did you stop, my king?” You searched his eyes for answers, unconsciously rocking your hips to get some friction, while dragging your teeth across your bottom lip. “Did I d-do something wrong?”

“No, quite the opposite, darling.” His free hand slid to your throat, gripping it loosely, before he applied a gentle amount of pressure. “I just know you always get off better if I do this.”

  
You couldn’t help but moan louder as he went back to work, Crowley really was a considerate lover, this time not taking it slow. Each time you were about to come undone he’d stop, kept bringing you to the edge before pulling you back, until you were in tears begging him to come.

Crowley gave you what you wanted, not without telling you what a naughty little thing you were, while working you through your first and second orgasm. Your whole body was trembling, your arms had given out after keeping you propped up for so long, and moaned as he trailed open mouth kisses up your body.

  
“You’ve made your king very happy.” Crowley cooed while he stroked your hair, chuckling at your sleepy expression. “Rest…you’ve earned it, we’ll pick up where we left off in a bit.”

  
You gave a small yawn while he pulled the duvet over the both of you, nuzzling your face into his shirt and inhaling the familiar scent you had grown to love, and smiled as you fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short but smutty fic.


End file.
